Switcheroo Closet (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Sakura: (yawn) 18:22, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mother: Sakura, Wake up! 18:23, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: (yelps in fright) Hi Mom. You Scare Me. 18:26, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mother: Come on, sweetie, get up 18:26, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: yes. Mommy i get up. All righty Kids ten hut (They Woke up Sherman, Tip, Penny, Riley and Nate) 18:37, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Guys, wake up 18:38, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: gah...I Wake up. 18:41, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: What is it? 18:41, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Come on, It's A Break-Fast. 18:46, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Coming 18:46, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura:good. 18:54, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Nate: That looks delicious 19:03, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Yeah 19:15, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: Thanks. 20:29, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Nate: This is amazing 20:30, diciembre 29, 2019 *Esta respuesta ha sido retirada *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: Shurely. Yes. 20:54, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Nate: Wow, your mother cooks good 20:55, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Shure she does 21:06, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: That was delicious 23:21, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: My Mom was An Angel. of Heart...Harmony and Loving Kindness. 23:21, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mom: Thank you sweetie 23:22, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: can i ask you? Have you Ever heard of Switcheroo? 23:31, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: i will be right back 23:32, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (at Sakura's room) Sakura: Switchewaahh? 23:34, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura (puts on her purple shirt, brown skirt, grey tights and boots) 23:35, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: Switcheroo. you know. Switching Clothes. 23:44, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mom: Sakura, do not wear your boots inside the house 23:45, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: oh sorry mom. 23:48, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mom: Thanks sweetie, oh, i am off to work 23:49, diciembre 29, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: what we're you working? an restaurant? 00:13, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mom: Yes i do, and by the way, have fun 00:14, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura's Mom: oh By the Way. we don't wan't any trouble in my house. got it? All: got it. Sakura's Mom: Bye. 00:19, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Nate: So we are having a christmas blast 00:21, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: and also a Happy New year. from Fireworks. 00:23, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: So what do we do now? 00:25, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Nate: lets Play Switcheroo Closet. 00:34, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: That's a good idea 00:34, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: i have a badly feeling about that...But All right. 00:36, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Now this is a pink outfit 00:37, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: and your Rainbow outfit 00:39, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: (Laughs) Penny, you are wearing my outfit 00:40, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: does my outfit looked...Funny? 00:58, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Nate: (Laughs) Sherman, you are in Tip's outfit Editado por Salqueen3783 00:59, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip my outfit (Laughing) 01:04, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Nate: You are with Sherman's Outfit 01:06, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: (Laughing) 01:13, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Nate: What? 01:13, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Nate: i'm in Sherman's outfit 01:15, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Nate, who is wearing your outfit? 01:15, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Nate: Sakura's Outfit. 01:19, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: You look cute in my outfit 01:20, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Nate: you are so funny. 01:24, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: This sure is fun 01:31, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: oh yeah. 01:44, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: It sure is 12:58, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Nate: Its shure it is A Fun Game 14:03, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: (calling her Mother on the phone) 20:09, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura's Mother: what can i hep you? Sakura: hey mom. its me. 20:20, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mother: Are you playing with your friends? 20:21, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: i'm playing Switcheroo Closet. Sakura's Mother: (laughs) 20:23, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mother: Have fun 20:24, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Bye. 20:38, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: She said you are having fun? 20:39, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: yep. 20:44, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Let's take a picture 20:46, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Yeah 22:54, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: i got an IPhone. Say Switchy. 22:54, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Everyone: Switchy 22:55, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (takes a photo on IPhone) 23:06, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Wow that picture looks cool 23:06, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Nate: What's Next? 23:10, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: I don't know? 23:10, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Lets send my mom on WhatsApp. 23:16, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: That's a good idea 23:16, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura's Mother: (she saw the Group gettin Switched the Outfits then he giggles) I love It. 23:20, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: She Liked it 23:21, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: yeah. 23:24, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Nate: What do we do now? 23:24, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Let's Wait up my Mom Tonight. 23:33, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman Ok 23:36, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Tonight) 23:39, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: That sure was fun 23:42, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: uh huh. thats why you sure that Switcheroo is sooooo Fun. 23:45, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mom: Hi sweetie 23:46, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Guess what Mommy...i just Switched the Outfits from my friends. (They giggled) 23:49, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura's Mom: Wow 23:50, diciembre 30, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura's Mom: You guys are soo Very cutables. 00:17, diciembre 31, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Thank you mom 00:18, diciembre 31, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: you Allways the Niece Sakura. 00:21, diciembre 31, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Thanks this day has been really good 00:22, diciembre 31, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: yeah. 00:27, diciembre 31, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Well let's go to bed 00:28, diciembre 31, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: (yawn) Me too. its A Fun Game for Children but Its time now to sleep. 00:30, diciembre 31, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: It's time for bed, good night mom 00:31, diciembre 31, 2019 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 All: Night. Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)